


Carpe Amare

by sadmoonchild



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: Ava is alone and meets a neighbor.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's short beginning!! Sorry lol 
> 
> I'm really using this story to cope for myself. But I'll take suggestions if you want.

The bath was filled with nothing but warm water. Her skin was pale and paper thin, it seemed that her veins bulged out of her skin ready to pop. The water first felt like bugs crawling from underneath her body to attack her fragile self. Her eyes burned because she did not take off her mascara that she had on a few hours before when she walked to the nearest grocery store to buy some apples and milk. Her heart hurt, she wasn't sure why. She could only think that the reason why it was so bad was just because she was so alone. All alone, except for Maggie, her ex girlfriend that moved a few states away. Ava doesn't feel gloom about it anymore. For it was a few years ago. Maggie is in a serious relationship now with a man she has no information about. 

She dipped her head in the water again, holding her breath for as long as she could. Until her chest ached. She shot back up and took deep breaths. The washed her hair. 

During the time she got out and dried her body, the front door was knocked upon. She bit her lip and threw a large t-shirt on and undies. She wrapped her hair in a towel. As she walked to her apartment door, she rubbed underneath her eyes to get rid of the mascara. She opened it. 

"Ahh-" The male said, he was her neighbor. She didn't know much about him. She only knew him from the laughs of little girls, (which is assumed they where his sisters) that echoed through out his room into her apartment. "Do you have any sugar?" He scratched his hair that seemed dirty. 

"I'll see. You can come in I guess." She muttered. When she walked in, allowing the man to follow her, she wrapped a warm dark red blanket around her body. "Close the door behind you please. It's getting cold." 

He forced a chuckle, "You think it's cold? Poor thing. Wait till' winter." She snickered. 

"I'm not used to the chilliness."

"I can tell. H-how much does your gas bill cost? Your heater is w-way high." 

"It's worth the money." She walked into the kitchen, which was the only light that glowed through out the small apartment. 

"I-I'm Odin by the way." Odin sat down on Ava's dining room chair. 

"I'm Ava. Why do you need sugar at 10pm?" 

"S-sisters are begging f-for cake. I need s-sugar. If I disappoint the-them, I'll get beat up." He laughed. 

Ava giggled quietly.

"W-where did you move from? I-I'm sorry I never g-greeted you. Not a people p-person." 

She studied his face. He had a scar near his eye and the stubble around his mouth and up to his temple. The lighting from the kitchen light gleamed on the left side of his face, making it look warm. His eyes where dark. They made her stomach feel weird. She felt light headed. 

"Oh- I'm from Arizona. Or at least i was there for a little."  
Odin raised his eyebrows in response.  
"How much sugar do you need?" Ava took out a warm orange draw with 'sugar' labeled on it. Odin choked down a chuckle, because for some reason she reminded him of a barbie doll.

"O-one cup. P-please. Do y-you live alone?" 

"Errr-" Ava begun scooping out the sugar. "I do. I'm planning to get a bunny soon, though." 

Odin laughed. "A bunny? Th-those smell so bad." 

Ava walked towards Odin. And her heart begun to beat fast again. She felt like everything was slurring. "You smell bad." She joked. 

Odin laughed, and stood up. The wave of his scent drifted to Ava's nose. He smelled like nature. 

Rain started again. And Ava sighed. "It never ends. The rain doesn't stop." She sighed. 

"S-scared of i-it?" 

"Not the rain, but the thunder." She put the jar of sugar back in the cabinet. 

"O-oh. I see. Th-thank you for the sugar." He stood up, gripping the bag of sugar she put it in. "M-maybe I'll see you some o-other time." 

As soon as she knew it he had left. She felt empty, as the apartment. It felt darker.


	2. Chapter 2

The thunder echoed through out Avas body. She couldn't sleep. She was covered in a cold sweat and a heavy headache. She turned and twisted in her bed. Nothing would help. She sat up and got out of her room that felt as if it was eating her alive. She walked into the kitchen, breathing in the heat from her vent. She opened the fridge and poured herself a cup of apple juice, jumping each time the sound of thunder cracked. She couldn't breathe. 

And when the door knocked, that's when she had dropped the cup of juice on the ground. she sighed and dropped to her knees; picking up the cup; making a mental note to clean up the juice after.  
She looked through the eyehole to see that it was her apartment neighbour that lived right across from her. The anxiety had left her for a while. She opened the door slowly, peeking out. 

"I-I-I know it's late. And t-t-that you probably want to head to bed, or whatever. B-but I recall you saying you hate thunderstorms. A-are you okay?" He moved his head awkwardly, trying to get a glimpse of Ava's being. She opened the door wider and couldn't keep in the fear. She started to cry. 

Odin walked in. He closed the door. "Do you have blankets anywhere I can go?" 

Ava sat on the ground near the door. She wiped her eyes that burned. "Down the hallway. To the left. She said as quietly as she could. She was afraid if she talked too loud, she'd end up crying more.

Odin walked into the crying girls room, quickly studying her small room. It had a bed, with two blankets. They where large heavy blankets. He grabbed one of them and took a deep breath. It smelled like vanilla. She had flowers hanging upside down. And a few journals here and there. Oh, he so badly wanted to open them. He wanted to know every little thing about this girl. She was such a stranger but she also feels so familiar. The thunder roar. He left the room quickly and got to the girl sitting down. He put the blanket on her couch and walked to Ava. Ava was breathing hard. Her big sweater covered her pajama shorts. He took note on how cute that was when he picked her up off the ground. She was incredibly light but her emotions where heavy.

He laid her down gently on the couch on the blanket. He wrapped her in it. 

"Thank you." She mumbled. Odin sat next to her. Ava scooted her body closer to Odin, lying on his lap. 

It was if she had known him for forever. That they shared the same atoms when everything used to be stars. Odin lightly put his fingers in her soft long hair. He rested his head on the back of the couch. His heart felt warm.


End file.
